


Chianti-Flavored Kisses

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Nancy's voice did not convey the inner tremble at the feel of new hands on her skin.





	Chianti-Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Chianti-Flavored Kisses**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Nancy's voice did not convey the inner tremble at the feel of new hands on her skin.  
**Author's Note:** This is #10 in the **Love Connection** series. Monica just had to know what happened in the kitchen. 

"Please come with me Dr. McNally, you don't want it to set." 

"Please call me Nancy; I feel like I'm still at work." 

"Come on Nance. Come in the kitchen." 

Nancy smiled, following her into the kitchen. CJ smiled too, reaching under the table to squeeze her husband's thigh. 

"Alone at last." Lauren said, rifling through the refrigerator for the seltzer. Before her pregnancy, CJ never had anything in her refrigerator. 

Nancy leaned against the counter, taking a good look at the view of Lauren from behind. She emerged from behind the refrigerator with the water and a sexy twinkle in her eyes. 

"Were you checking out my ass Dr. McNally?" she asked. 

She closed the door and then closed the space between her and Nancy. Placing the seltzer on the countertop, Lauren put her hands on the counter. On either side of the National Security Advisor. 

"Yes I was. Its not bad." Nancy replied. 

"I've gotten better compliments." 

Without asking, Lauren unbuttoned the first three buttons on Nancy's silk blouse. She could not help the gasp that escaped her. Honestly, she did not see that coming. 

"You OK?" Lauren asked, slipping her hand in the blouse. 

"Yeah." 

Nancy's voice did not convey the inner tremble at the feel of new hands on her skin. It had been a long time since a touch made her shiver. Lauren grabbed the paper towel, pouring seltzer water on it. She stroked it across the stain. Nancy cleared her throat. 

"I doubt this will work Lauren." She said. 

"So do I. But how else was I going to get you alone." 

"Josh Lyman seemed disappointed when he discovered you were immune to his charms." 

Lauren pulled the blouse farther apart. The wine actually came off some, and it gave her a much better view of Nancy's breasts. 

"It's working a bit." Lauren said. "What color is that bra? Gray?" 

"Silver." 

Nancy snaked her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer. Now their breasts were pressed together. Lauren's hand was still inside the blouse. 

"Are you a good kisser?" Lauren asked. 

Nancy slid her lips across hers, pushing until Lauren opened her mouth to let her tongue in. With a flick of the wrist, she cupped Nancy's breast on top of her silver bra; Nancy squirmed from the feel of a cold hand on sensitive skin. The National Security Advisor pulled away first. Lauren wore a beautiful satisfied smile. 

"This is highly inappropriate behavior for our first encounter." Nancy said. 

"I blame you." Lauren replied. 

"So do I. Well, now that that's been covered…" 

Nancy pulled her back to her for another kiss. She slid her hands up from her waist to her back, moving them around to her breasts. Lauren squeezed her breasts and Nancy could not help moaning into the kiss. Involuntarily, she parted her legs as she was pressed further into the counter. Lauren pulled away this time, mumbling something about time passing and getting back to the table. Then she ran her finger across Nancy's cheek, getting a small smile out of her. 

"How much time has passed?" Lauren asked, absently wiping the stain some more. The stain was practically gone. "This seems inappropriate." 

"Yeah, we pretty much established that. So I guess it really won't matter if I kiss you again." Nancy said. 

"Even if it does, I am not going to object." 

They kissed again, and Nancy pulled her close to her. Lauren's lips were sweet; tasted of Chianti and cherry Chapstick. Nancy loved cherry Chapstick. 

"OK. We better get back." Nancy said. 

Lauren sighed as Nancy moved away. She buttoned Nancy's blouse and Nancy noticed her hands trembled. She leaned to kiss her lips quickly. 

"Thanks for the help with the wine." She said. "Thanks for the whole thing." 

"I used to be a Girl Scout…always be prepared. The rest was my pleasure Dr. McNally." 

They separated, though they did not want to, and headed back to the dining room table. To dinner and what would most likely be the questionable looks of the guests. 


End file.
